1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries that can be charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. Secondary batteries are widely used in high-technology electronic devices, such as cellular phones, laptops, and camcorders, and are also used for cars.
Secondary batteries typically include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly includes a positive plate, a negative plate, and a separator. The electrolyte mostly includes a lithium ion. The positive plate and the negative plate of the electrode assembly may each include an electrode tap protruding from the electrode assembly.
The electrode assembly is accommodated inside a case, and an electrode terminal may be exposed outside the case. The electrode tap that protrudes from the electrode assembly may be electrically coupled to the electrode terminal. The case may have a cylindrical shape or an angular shape.
Secondary batteries may be used in harsh environments, such as an environment that may cause crushing or a shock. Accordingly, stability and reliability of secondary batteries must be high even in such harsh environments.